


Mr. Bond, meet Mr. Solo.

by malfoible



Series: Meet the Authors [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>when I discovered Fleming had invented character of napoleon solo {just the character not the man from uncle series} I. thought they should meet. I time jumped the tv characters into the present.<br/>At the time of writing Ben Wishaw is appearing in Bakkhai at the almeida theatre.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mr. Bond, meet Mr. Solo.

**Author's Note:**

> when I discovered Fleming had invented character of napoleon solo {just the character not the man from uncle series} I. thought they should meet. I time jumped the tv characters into the present.  
> At the time of writing Ben Wishaw is appearing in Bakkhai at the almeida theatre.

They left the Almeida Theatre and headed home…

Q’s favourite actor was starring in Bakkhai…The production had been very powerful, going full tilt without a break, ratcheting up the tension…

Q was silent…

James knew he would be processing what he had seen…waiting till he was ready to discuss it…

Even Bond had been moved…the play was quite something and he could see why the actor was feted as the best of his generation…

He took Q’s hand and smiled down at him…

Q smiled back at him…”That was…wow….don’t you think…”

Bond nodded…”Yes…wow is probably the right word…”

“Thank you for coming with me, I know it’s not really your thing…”

Bond shook his head…”Perhaps I’m not into theatre as much as you but that was…excellent…I’m pleased I came too.  
I can see why you admire him….He is a brilliant actor…” 

“Very intense…”

“Yes perhaps you could suggest he does something more light-hearted…”

“Ah an action movie perhaps? Lots of running and fighting…”

James chuckled…”Maybe not…”

 

They walked through the darkened streets, past crowds of theatre-goers, past clubs and bars, happy people enjoying life…

Passing one of the capitals many musical-theatre shows James began whistling one of the songs…

Q grinned at him…”Ever thought of doing a musical 007?”

They stood at a corner waiting to cross and Q remarked, “Isn’t that the Connaught hotel up there? Didn’t Fleming, em Ian, send a invite to meet for drinks there?”

“Yes. Well dinner, it’s too late now. I told him we were busy. I can go meet him another time.”

“Perhaps we could see if he’s still there…I’m sure you could do with a drink after all that emotion…”

James smiled down at his lover…he always knew what James wanted, often before James himself…  
He wrapped an arm round his shoulders and pulled him close dropping a kiss on his head…

“Well I must admit a Scotch would go down well…”

They entered the hotel and were directed to the bar.  
They found Fleming with a glass in his hand gesticulating to a well -dressed stranger…  
He noticed Bond at once…

“Jimmy, my dear man, glad you could make it. I wanted to introduce you to someone…James Bond meet Napoleon Solo.”

Hands were shaken and Hello’s were spoken…

“I’ve heard of you Bond of course…drink? Martini isn’t it?”

 

“No please…the martini was all his idea…it’s an easy way to have me hold a glass…but not end up legless…Scotch please…they do a very good…Macallan here."

Q accepted a glass of wine and watched the two spies eye each other up…

Solo was good looking in a glossy kind of way…suave, debonair…charming…he chatted easily… 

Fleming pulled James to one side as the other two sat down…

Bond frowned at Solo…  
He was far too charming for his own good…now he was making Q laugh…Bond wanted to punch him on the nose…

Q smiled as James sat, “Napoleon works for U.N.C.L.E.”

“Never much cared for organisations which use acronyms…all the criminals use them…Thrush…Spectre…Smersh…”

Q frowned at his lover and nipped his hand…”What’s gotten into you?” he looked deeper “Are you jealous?”

“He was flirting with you.”  
“Really I thought he was just being friendly…civil…you know like you are…usually…”

Bond shook his head…he wasn’t usually so quick to judge…  
“Sorry…”

“He’s worried about his partner…Illya…he’s supposed to be here by now. He hasn’t arrived.”

“He has a sidekick? I’ve never needed a sidekick…”

Fleming cut in…  
“Well you have occasionally had someone…to play off…just to talk to otherwise it may get boring…a couple of girl agents…that C.I.A guy, Leiter…”

007 opened his eyes wide…”Yes of course, sorry…didn’t mean anything…”

“Illya isn’t only my sidekick, he’s my partner…”

He was cut off by a pale dishevelled blond entering the room and crossing to the group…

“Illya, you’re late…”

The blond smoothed down his hair and brushed dust off his suit…

“I was jumped on …some people looking for some spy called Bond…wouldn’t believe I’d never heard of him…”

007 stood up…”Where? Outside? I’ll just have a quick look…”This to Q.

Solo stood also…”Me too…I’ll come with you…”

They headed for the door…

The blond looked after them…”They’ll be long gone…”

Q looked at him…the stranger looked tired rather than hurt…  
weary…like James after a mission…

The blond still looked after the departing figures…

“Nice to see you Illya…so pleased you’re not hurt…”

Napoleon turned at the door and strode back…he slid his hand up the back of Illya’s head and pulled him close…

The touch of his lips was the briefest whisper… “Pleased to see you Illya…I’ve missed you…”

Then he turned again and was gone…

Either the kiss or the words rejuvenated Illya and he laughed as he sank onto a couch…  
“Any decent vodka in this place…?”

Q , still standing, summoned a waiter…

Fleming quizzed Kuryakin relentlessly about their cases…  
His stories became more and more outrageous but Fleming lapped them up…

The Russian had questions of his own, but Q, espionage running through his veins now, turned the questions without offence..

The bottle was three parts empty when Bond and Solo returned…

They had formed a united front…entente cordiale was the name of the game…

“They were gone…”

“Couldn’t find a trace…”

“I did say that before you left…”

Q smiled up at his lover…  
“Chames…good to see you…”

“Are you drunk?”

“Illya did you get him drunk?” asked Solo.

Q frowned” Not Illya…managed all by myself…”

“You’ll have an awful hangover tomorrow…”

“No. Russian vodka pure…no hangover..” Kuryakin remarked…in Russian…

Solo looked at him…”Are you drunk too…? You usually only revert…when you’re drunk or angry…”

Q answered for him…”Mostly just tired and worn out I think, you should get him to bed…”

Kuryakin looked over at him in amazement…”You are brilliant…that’s xactly right…take me to bed Napoleon…”

Napoleon rolled his eyes and pulled his partner to his feet…he wrapped one arm round his waist and after saying goodnight headed for the lift…

“We should go too.”

“Yes me also…I’ll walk out with you…”

In the lift.

Illya snuggled into to Solo’s neck…”I’ve missed you…”  
He licked a long stripe up Napoleons jaw…

Solo gave a small smile…  
“I’ve missed you too but can we wait until we’re alone please?”

“Worried about your reputation?”

“No my suit… I really don’t want to make love to you in a lift.”

 

Outside the hotel the three shook hands…”Do you want to share a cab?”

“Sweetheart do you want a cab…?”

“Better walk I think…clear my head…feel bit…”

“Drunk?” James asked smilingly…

“Mmm…”he nodded…

Bond put his arm round Q’s shoulder and set off across the road…for their short walk home…

Fleming looked after them…

They looked perfect together…happy and confident in their relationship…

He sighed…it wouldn’t do of course…there would have to be women in the next book…a love interest…

Unless….he went with the truth…put a note on the frontispiece….”Some Secret Agents marry their Quartermasters get over it…”


End file.
